


sneaking nightmares

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers are living in the tower, Avengers don't know Peter, Avengers think Peter is Tonys son, Confused Avengers, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and needs Tony's comfort. So he sneaks into the tower at night.





	sneaking nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Mister Stark is lying on the ground. Draped up against some rubble. He's bleeding. He's bleeding so much! He's going to die! Peter feels coldness all over his body when he stumbles in Mister Starks direction. He falls on his knees in front of him. His voice is choked and he's crying when he tries to talk to Mister Stark.

“Mister Stark? Mister Stark! Dad!” Mister Starks eyes are unfocused but try to focus on Peter nonetheless. He's breathing heavily, and when he tries to speak he has to cough up some blood first.

“You failed me. You could have saved me. But you didn't! You failed” Peter stares in shock as Mister Stark closes his eyes and all the life seems to leave him. Peter screams. He plunges forward, towards Mister Starks lifeless body and screams.

Suddenly he's sitting in his bed, tears streaming down his face and a scream stuck in his throat. Mister Stark! Dad! He has to save him. He's… he's in his bed? … Did he? … Did he dream? Peter breathes in and out slowly. It has ti be. Mister Stark has to be okay. Peter turns on his light and starts frantically searching for his suit. He's going to check in on Mister Stark!

When Peter finally finds his suit he's decidedly more awake than before, but he still feels the pressing need to check in on Mister Stark. Because he can't lose him. He can't lose another father figure. Because that's what Mister Stark is. His father figure. His Dad. He's even allowed to call him Dad, which he started doing more and more recently.

He has already left the building and is on his way to the tower when he realizes he could have called Mister Stark first. “Karen? Is Dad… What is he doing at the moment?”

“Mister Stark is currently asleep in his bedroom. Would you like me to notify him of your distress?”

“No! No. It's fine. I just need to see him for myself. I'll just swing by.”

Normally Peter would already be at the tower because May was working the nightshift on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, so Peter would sleep at the tower on these days and go home after school on Mondays. Today was Saturday, but because the Rogue Avengers got pardoned recently and Mister Stark didn't feel good about Peter meeting them already, Peter stayed home on Weekends and instead of sleepovers, Mister Stark would sometimes come to his school and take him out to lunch. Sometimes he would drive Peter home afterwards and sometimes when the Avengers weren't there, they would drive to the tower and work in the lab.

When Peter finally arrives at the tower he's calmer than before but his focus is still on Mister Stark and his wellbeing. So instead of using the front entrance he guesses on which floor his dad should be and asks Friday to open a window for him.

As soon as he crawls into the room he takes the suit off which leaves him in his boxers and the shirt he wore to bed. When he looks around inside the room he notices he's currently in a kitchen so he asks Friday on which floor he is.

“You are currently on bosses private floor although his bedroom is one floor down. I advise taking the elevator in the living room.”

“Thanks Friday.” Peter does just that. He takes the elevator one floor down and goes straight to Mister Starks bedroom where he stares at said man for a moment. He feels his shoulders relaxing and makes a soft content hum.

Tony stirs in his bed and tiredly blinks open his eyes. “Kid?”

“Sorry. Didn't meant to wake you.”

Tony blinks again, looks Peter up and down before he murmurs “nightmare?”.

Peter looks stunned for a moment, then feels his eyes are filling with tears. “Yeah” His answer is more a breeze than a word but Mister Stark still seems to hear him, because he smiles soothingly and lifts his blanket so Peter can lie himself down next to Tony.

As soon as Peter's nestled in Tony's arms he feels himself growing tired. But before he's fully asleep he feels Tony kissing his head and hears him murmuring. “Sleep. I'm fine. Everyone's safe.”

Neither of them notices the other Avengers standing in front of the door, who stare confused through the crack Peter left closing the door.

Steve, Natasha, Sam and Clint were sitting together in the common room when Clint noticed a figure coming closer to the tower trough the sky.

Soon the figure seemed to be on the outside of the tower, but higher up than they were. When they asked Friday her answer was simply “There is no recognized threat. You do not need to worry”, which of course worried the Avengers more. Because if Friday was compromised no one was safe.

They started moving up the stairs, wanting to check in on Tony, and they just reached the next floor when they heard the elevator moving. They got even more worried when Friday didn't respond to them anymore so they kept moving up silent but fast.

When they reached Tony's private floor, they can see a boy in boxer shorts and a T-Shirt, moving towards Tony's bedroom. They couldn't do anything other than watching the exchange of Tony and this kid baffled.

Even when the kid was asleep they stared at each other speechless before they went back to the common floor. Even then they didn't seem to know what to say.

It's Sam who breaks the silence. “So. Tony has a son. Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story  
> I'm also on tumblr so come say hi


End file.
